Obrona „częstochowy”
(Piszcie!) (Respons na inną krytykę) I. „Nie pisać!”, bo rymy z dróg do czarnej Maryi Wiązali grafomani pielgrzymom do szyi… Karol Opara (Instytut Badań Systemowych Polskiej Akademii Nauk) „Rymy częstochowskie w poezji polskiej – ujęcie ilościowe”, „POLONICA, XXXIII”, str. 286, z powołaniem na Tadeusz Piersiak „Z „pana Częstochowy” nie możemy być dumni” w: „Gazeta Wyborcza”, 23 października 2008 r.: „Pojęcie rymów częstochowskich wywodzi się od pobożnych książek dla pielgrzymów z poezją religijną wątpliwej jakości.” A przez ludzkie pamięci strumień czasu płynie, Jeśli nie napiszę, niechby niewyszukanie !! Nie stawię cokołu wspomnieniu, To będę je mieć na sumieniu, Bo któraś fala z mózgu je zmyje – Czy Alzheimer już pętlę mi kładzie na szyje? II. „Rymy częstochowskie” A co, one przeklęte? Czy trzeba zestawiać z kwarkiem piętę? Czy dałoby się postawić i obronić tezę, że rymy przeciwne do częstochowskich (zwane rymami egzotycznymi) bardziej sprzyjają spójności logicznej i przesłaniu wiersza niż rymy częstochowskie. Nie wiem… trochę wątpię... Weźmy rym uważany za egzotyczny „kształcie – miał cię”: ::: Niby w nimfy prześlicznym byłaś kształcie, ::: Jam gniewem wrzał, gdy on co nocy miał cię! Mamy więc rym nieczęstochowski, lecz cóż z tego, skoro erotyk i tak wyszedł błahy. Tu jest problem z osobami, które powiadają: „Ja to nie czytam treści, tylko samą formę.” Tylko, że zawsze byli autorzy których bardziej obchodziła treść, forma zaś miała być tylko wygodnym tej treści opakowaniem. Czy forma nieczęstochowska wierszowi sensu doda? Nie! To żeby choć piękna wtedy zgoda, Że rym częstochowski okropny, Inaczej wniosek pochopny. Żeby rozstrzygnąć przejdę punktów parę: Wątpię czy krytyk da mi wiarę: A. Ale języki fleksyjne są skłonne do częstochowszczyzny, Karol Opara (Instytut Badań Systemowych Polskiej Akademii Nauk) „Rymy częstochowskie w poezji polskiej – ujęcie ilościowe”, „POLONICA, XXXIII”, str. 286: „Język polski jest silnie fleksyjny, co oznacza, że części mowy w tej samej odmianie mają identyczne końcówki. Tworzą zatem trywialne, gramatyczne rymy, w języku potocznym zwane rymami częstochowskimi.” A więc i mowa polska, no może to jest rodzaj blizny; Lecz nie przez tą księciu Bogusławowi pierzchły usta, I w tym sensie przyczyna potępień pusta! Bo to by kazało poezję zostawić innym narodom, Pożegnać przyszłych Mickiewiczów – Trąd zrobić modą! B. Mickiewiczów! ależ tak proszę krytyków, Bo na manowce w ucieczce od rymu tego wychów, Gdy dwadzieścia dziewięć procent z „Pana Tadeusza” Karol Opara (Instytut Badań Systemowych Polskiej Akademii Nauk) „Rymy częstochowskie w poezji polskiej – ujęcie ilościowe”, „POLONICA, XXXIII”, str. 286-287, artykuł dostępny też w sieci od 12 stycznia 2016. Analizy dokonywano za pomocą analizatora Morfeusz, (na podstawie porównania form morfologicznych rymów): znaczniki a) część mowy, b) rodzaj, c) przypadek, d) liczba... co dawało punkty częstochowszczyzny (Cz-punkty)... To „częstochowa”, więcej u Osieckiej, Tuwima, Miłosza, Mniej pisał Słowacki, Konopnicka, Szymborska - Aż dwadzieścia procent Karol Opara (Instytut Badań Systemowych Polskiej Akademii Nauk) „Rymy częstochowskie w poezji polskiej – ujęcie ilościowe”, „POLONICA, XXXIII”, str. 290. Właściwie Szymborską trudno tu rozpatrywać, bo trzeba by wziąć tylko jej wiersze rymowane, gdyż wiersz pozbawiony rymów zapewne nie będzie częstochowski, co jednak nie gwarantuje jego jakości. – to kwiat, zwą go: „POEZJA POLSKA!” C. Że on zmierza lub był niesion przez „częstochowy” – Argument „słabym punktem” pechowy, Bo czy stąpał bezmyślnie śladem prostych pątników, Czy wykwintny szedł tędy z dala ich śpiewników? Zresztą wiersz pielgrzymów ma z nimi stawiać kroki, Nie dla strudzonych form elokwencji wyskoki! III. Kto by chciał wychować poetów pokolenie, Zaszkodzić im tylko może szalenie Zabraniając pisać proste rymy, Bo od dwa plus dwa szkolimy, Pan Krzysztof Sarnecki i Jan Kałuża opracowali metodę „Six Pack English”, opiera się ona na ujęciu języka w prościutkie reguły, aby uczący się zaczął mówić i pisać, bo jak będzie słabo mówił i pisał to może, (na zasadzie trening czyni mistrza), mówić i pisać z czasem coraz lepiej, a jak nie będzie ani mówił ani pisał, żeby nie popełnić żadnego błędu, to błędu nie popełni, ale skąd miałaby się wziąć w takim razie poprawa. Z poezją tak samo – pierwsze co powiedział Mickiewicz to nie była „Inwokacja”, a Homer nie zaczynał mówić jako dziecię od „Eos różanopalcej”. A nie od całek i nieeuklidesowych przestrzeni; Chyba, że chce się zaprosić by wygnać z Poezji sieni! Bo czymże rym dla treści wiersza? Tylko ozdobnikiem! – Gdy są w harmonii i „częstochowa” dla wersów słowikiem. (Więc piszcie!) Kategoria:Marcin Tarnowski Kategoria:Wiersze